Surprise!
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick gets to a crime scene and is in for a big surprise. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI.

I'd like to thank Huntress79 for giving me this idea!

"Nick, I'm sorry but you have to pull a double, we are tapped and we just got a call in about a 419 in the banquet hall on Addisonville Road." Russell told Nick who was in the locker room preparing to leave for the day.

Nick sighed inwardly, he was tired, it had already been a long shift and all he wanted to do was go home, eat, get some sleep, and then hang out with his family.

"You got it boss." He told Russell, trying to not let his disappointment with having to pull yet another double show.

"Thanks, and again, sorry."

"No problem, would it be alright if I grab a cup of coffee from the break room for the road before I head over there?"

"Sure. I have to head back to my scene, Greg's covering for me while I'm here." Russell said before he turned and left the locker room.

Nick grabbed his field kit and then went and got a cup of coffee from the break room before he headed off to his scene. He had no trouble finding the place, he had just been there about a month prior for one of Jackie's friend's wedding.

When he got there, there was a cop outside.

"Hi Stokes."

"Hey, what do you got?" Nick asked.

"Female victim, appears to have a stab wound to her chest." The officer replied.

Nick noticed the door to the banquet hall was closed. He looked at the officer.

"It's been cleared." The officer told him so Nick opened the door.

"SURPRISE." Tons of people shouted.

Nick jumped back.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Happy Birthday Nicky." Jackie said as she walked up next to him with Karlie in her arms.

"Happy birthday? Jacks my birthday isn't for two more months."

"I know that, but it's always so hard to surprise you so I had to get creative." She told him with a grin.

Nick grinned back at her before looking around at all the people and decorations. Two people in the crowd stood out.

"Mom, dad?" He said.

"Hi, happy birthday, well, early birthday anyway." Jill replied.

"Thank you." He told her.

"Don't thank me, thank Jackie, she's the one that put all of this together." She said.

"Oh believe me, I had a lot of help." Jackie said modestly as she motioned to all the people in the room, including Russell and everyone else from Nick's team.

"Here dada." Jasmine said as she tugged on Nick's arm.

"What's this?" Nick asked as he bent down and took the piece of paper out of her hand that she was shoving at him.

He looked at the piece of paper and noticed there was a drawing on it.

"Did you make daddy a birthday card?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." She replied proudly. "Thank you, I love it." He told her with a smile. She beamed at him.

"Is that daddy?" Nick asked as he looked at the picture and then pointed to the drawing so Jasmine could see.

"No dada, a tree." Jasmine replied sounding irritated.

"Oh, a tree, I am very sorry." He said as he tried not to laugh.

He looked at Jackie and grinned at her. Jackie herself was trying not to laugh.

Nick then felt more tugging on his arm.

"Hi guys." He greeted Houston and Johnna.

They too held out a piece of paper to him.

"More birthday cards? Man am I a lucky guy." He told them as he took their cards too.

He looked at the paper but they were blank.

"Blank birthday cards, I love them, thank you." He told the two kids with a giant smile.

After that everyone ate the Chinese food from a local Chinese restaurant that Jackie had hired to cater the party. As the party started winding down Jackie stood up.

"Nicky I have one more surprise for you." She announced.

Jill gasped and stood up excitedly.

"I'm not pregnant Jill." Jackie told her.

She knew her mother in law well enough to know that that is what she was thinking the surprise was.

"Oh darn." Jill said as she sat back down in her seat.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"No actually my surprise is in this box Nick. One reason I had your party now was to surprise you, but the other reason was so you could use your present, open it." Jackie told him as she extended the box out to him.

He gave her a curious smile and then took the box from her.

He opened it and his eyes got wide.

"Super bowl tickets?" He asked astounded.

"Yes, I'm sorry your team won't be playing in the super bowl." She replied with a partial smirk.

"Yeah, if you don't make the playoffs you can't win the super bowl." He agreed with a smile.

"Jackie, how did you get these? They must have cost a fortune." He told her.

"They didn't cost a dime, I won them, do you remember a few weeks ago when I told you that Ashley and I were going to a movie and you stayed home and watched the kids?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well that wasn't exactly true. I did go with Ashley that night, but we went to a sports bar, I had signed up for a contest a week or so prior and you had to be present to win, I didn't think I'd have a prayer of actually winning because there were thousands of people that entered but I guess it was my lucky day." She replied with a smile. "Oh and not only are the tickets included but airfare and a two day stay at a hotel close to the Super Bowl venue are included, the only thing you'll have to pay for is food and a rental car to get around in. Well, also souvenirs for your lovely wife since she doesn't get to go." Jackie added with a grin.

"What do you mean you aren't coming, why not? There are four tickets here." He said.

"I know but I remember a couple years ago while we were watching the super bowl you told me you wished you and your dad could go together. So I thought you and him could go, and then you could take your brother, and my dad, his favorite team has a shot of actually making it to the super bowl, I'll stay home with the kiddos."

"Jackie that's very generous of you and thank you very much but unfortunately I can't go, I am presiding over this big murder case the week before the super bowl and more than likely it won't be finished by the following week, there is no possible way I could leave town during that time." Roger told her.

"Oh really? That's too bad, I'm sorry." She told him.

"Yeah, but that's alright, I'm not really into big crowds like that anyway." Roger assured her.

"Well what do you say then Jacks, you up for a little weekend trip with me, my brother, and your dad?"

"I'm so in. That is if my mom would watch the munchkins for the weekend." Jackie said as she turned to her mother.

"Sure, have fun." She readily agreed.

"Thank you. Oh and Nicky, you should call your brother and let him know so if he needs too he can get time off of work."

"Good idea, I'll call him tonight." Nick told her.

"There is one thing I've always wondered about you two." Roger said looking at his son and his daughter in law.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Well you two are both so into sports, and you guys like different teams so is it war in your house during both football and basketball season?" Roger asked.

"Well we compromised. I'm more into football so Jackie became a fan of my favorite football team and she was more into basketball so I became a fan of her favorite team. She literally told me when we started dating that I either had to choose to adopt her favorite basketball team or the relationship was over."

"I never said that." Jackie said.

"Uh, yes, you did."

"Well then I was joking."

"No, I don't believe you were."

"If I really did say that, which I don't think I did, I'd say you made a good decision to switch teams and keep me around, wouldn't you?" Jackie asked with a grin.

Nick pretended to think for a minute.

"I suppose so." He told her with a smirk.

Everyone laughed.

After that everyone sat around and talked for a bit and then the party slowly broke up.

Later that night as the couple got ready for bed, Nick walked up to Jackie and put his arm around her.

"Thank you so much for today." He told her.

"You're welcome." She told him with a smile as she gently kissed his lips. He then let go of her and they crawled into bed.

"Hey Jacks?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"I really did make a great decision when I decided to switch teams and keep dating you." He told her with a huge smile.

"I know you did." She agreed with a laugh.

He laughed.

"Goodnight. I love you." He told her.

"Night. I love you too." She replied back before she rolled over and went to sleep.

The End!


End file.
